Postal Dude
Postal Dude Jr. is the villain protagonist and playable character of the controversial POSTAL video game franchise. He is voiced by Rick Hunter and by Jon St. John in Postal 4: No Regerts. Appearance Postal Dude is depicted as a middle-aged tall, thin man sporting a goatee. He is always seen wearing sunglasses and a long trench coat whose color varies between games, as well as a t-shirt with a stamp of an alien. Despite never being stated to have any previous experience with firearms, the Dude is very skilled with them, as well as being able to make use of improvised weapons. In the Postal 2 beta shown at E3 2002, the Postal Dude had no glasses, exposing his reddish eyes, and he was much taller and thin. Compared to in that game, in Postal the voice heard in gameplay played by Rick Hunter isn't the Postal Dude himself, it was intended for it to be another voice, possibly of supernatural origin, in his head commenting on his killing spree. This is verifiable by the fact that within the game files, Hunter's voice clips are labeled as "demon" and that when taking damage, the Postal Dude's various screams are provided by Vince Desi. Personality In the original game, the Postal Dude has very little in the way of personality, being shown just as a malevolent and manipulative psychopath who hates everyone and everything. There are hints of at least one mental disease as shown via his diary and War Journal (in the manual, or on Hard or Nightmare mode in Postal Redux), suggesting that could be one of the reasons for his violent and destructive actions. In Postal 2, PD is shown as an antisocial and reclusive loner who is just minding his own business. He is a very easygoing and imperturbable guy, usually not minding the stuff happening around him and constantly making unflattering and sarcastic remarks about them. He also loves his dog Champ dearly, going to great lengths to save him on both expansions of the second game. It is interesting to note that in Postal 2, the Dude is only as violent as the player wants him to be, as the majority of the missions can be completed with or without violence. However, it is usually simpler to take the former route, as the pacifistic solutions often require money, which is very scarce, or the player to avoid confrontation with enemies; also, if the player clears the game with a perfect pacifist run, they are awarded with an extra message in the end which says "Thank you for playing, JESUS." as a way to (almost mockingly) congratulate the player. Origins Name In the Postal games, he is called the Postal Dude because he is the representative character for the series. In the film, he is called the Postal Dude by the people of Paradise because they blamed him on going postal at the Little Germany festival and causing a massacre, when in fact Al Qaeda were largely responsible for the death toll. However in Postal III's introduction, the Dude says that he hates his "fucking name". When the announcer asks him if he has a real name, he replies with "Uh, I forget. Kids, don't do drugs". Family The Postal Dude has three known relatives *His father, P. Dude Sr. (whom Postal Dude hates) who died in 1996. His corpse is located in the Paradise Cemetery *His unnamed mother *His uncle Dave, a cult leader (in Postal 2) and drug dealer (in Postal 2: Paradise Lost) Powers And Abilities *'Marksmanship and weapon improvisation': despite never being stated to have any previous experience with firearms, the Dude is very skilled with them, as well as being able to make use of improvised weapons. *'Stamina': the Postal Dude has a great amount of stamina. *'Strength': the Postal Dude is quite strong and can use his strength to beat several individuals in a row, despite having no martial arts. Trivia *The Postal Dude's age has never been revealed, the Postal concepts from 1996 mentions that he is 27 years old. However the developers, Running with Scissors, have stated that the Dude from the first game is in-fact a different character. *In Postal 2, when quicksaving, the Dude may call the player out on it: Are you saving again?!, Didn't you just save?! and My grandmother could beat the game if she saved as much as you do! External links *'Postal Dude' on the Postal wiki. *Postal Dude on the Heroes wiki. Navigation pl:Koleś (Postal) Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Affably Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Arrogant Category:Betrayed Category:Brutes Category:Burglars Category:Charismatic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Destroyers Category:Dissociative Category:Egotist Category:Ensemble Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Misanthropes Category:Misogynists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Obsessed Category:On & Off Category:One-Man Army Category:Opportunists Category:Outcast Category:Paranoid Category:Perverts Category:Pimps Category:Polluters Category:Protective Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Redeemed Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Self-Aware Category:Sophisticated Category:Spouses Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Successful Category:Suicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Thugs Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Vandals Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Vigilante Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Trickster